It Was A Contract
by Dazzling59
Summary: A one shot. Making a contract, was to pass time. Understanding her, was part of it. Getting her beaten up, he waited. However taking her soul... he hesitated. SebastianXOC


A one-shot for the lovely awaiting readers. I will be back with updating stories soon.

This by no means is connected to **From Hatred To Love**. Its just something extra that was rusting in shelf so I decided to bring it into open.

I don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters but this story and its OC characters belong to me.

Hope you like it.

* * *

I press my lips against her pliant ones as passion and lust engulf me, with my arms encircling her waist I bring her even closer, not desiring to leave even an inch between us as her torturous nipples harden against my chest.

She moans,"Sebastian."

I push her to bed, not being able to take such torturous suffering anymore.

I wonder when it all began.

* * *

 _"Do you wish to form a contract?"_

 _"Yesh!" Those small stubby, rough hands clench tightly along the tatters she calls dress._

* * *

I slowly untie all the laces.

* * *

 _"Hey, down, me not see that large."_

 _What a small fragile creature, miserable filth indeed._

* * *

I clench her wrists over her head, she writhes against me in anticipation. I lightly trail my fingers to her nose, neck, the two perfect mounds and lower, she arcs her back, her naked body shines like that of the most sinful succubus.

* * *

 _Her stomach growls._

 _"Food." She explains by flailing, her arms now a bit longer._

 _"My lady, you can just order m-"_

 _"Shhh."_

 _Did it just shush me?_

 _"Food is coming." She points._

 _I turn my head only to see a nobleman heading our way._

 _It quickly runs to him bawling, begging for mercy and food, tears running down quite nicely on her hollow cheekbones. And the nobleman overcome with pity takes out his wallet, I sigh, really human are so gulli-_

 _Hmmm... this is interesting, she actually managed to snatch his wallet and run only to get caught and manhandled as he slaps her, she hits the pavement hard, her head bouncing from the nasty fall on the dusty road._

 _I step in._ _After all,_

 _It is a contract._

 _..._

 _We walk down the road._

 _"Here." It offers me a loaf of bread that it bought from the stolen money._

 _I am surprised._

 _"No, thank you."_

 _"No!" She shouts and stops, not following me anymore._

 _..._

 _Honestly, how stubborn could a miserable filth be. I take the loaf of bread from her and take a bite._

 _She smiles, eyes crinkling with delight as she hums all the way._

* * *

Looking back, that was the only time human food didn't taste like dust.

"Ahh!"

Her moans are like a music to my ears.

"Harder, faster." She pleads.

I slyly stop, she looks at me in confusion, before thrusting even harder and faster, she gasps in ecstasy.

* * *

 _A routine as it has come to form, she again snatches wallet and I wait for him to abuse her but to my shock and hers as well he catches her and smiles,_

 _"Wanna be an actress?"_

 _We both stare dumbfounded at him._

* * *

That was when everything began to change.

I nip at her slender neck as she moans in ecstasy, scraping her nails on my back which only makes me drown in lust.

* * *

 _"O how art thou-" She coughs in between._

 _"Easy, Scarlett." I hand her over milk with honey._

 _"Thank you, Sebastian." She croaks._

 _She drinks leisurely while sitting on the sofa. Her lithe body healthy and sinful for a 20 year old actress._

 _"I need to work hard. I think I need to revise these lines." She tries the same dialogue in different tones._

 _"Honestly," I huff._

 _She pauses,_

 _"it baffles me why you work so hard while the side actresses don't."_

 _She looks at me with a smile. "If I don't work hard," She gets up from the sofa and saunters towards me, "how would ever be able to repay you, who has been with me for all these years through poverty, sickness, my falls, my rise."_

 _"But I-"_

 _She leans her forehead against my chest. "_ _You might have had an ulterior motive, but for me, that was my happiness, my...e_ _verything." Her voice lowers to a whisper._

 _She jerks back with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. " And as for hard work, you can see where we are," She spreads her arms in our luxury home, "and where they are." She looks from the window to the houses at the other side which looks more like shacks._

 _Home..._

 _Our Home_

 _.. its fitting..._

* * *

I thrust in her for the last time, nipping her neck as we reach our release together, breaths intermingling in desire. I slowly pull out and pull a blanket to cover us.

* * *

 _She bounces in the room smiling. "I can't believe I have won the best actress award for 2 years in a row." She laughs giddily again._

 _Unknowingly my lips curve upwards._

 _I wonder why..._

* * *

"Are you asleep?" She whispers.

"No."

She snuggles closer, I wrap my arms tighter around her as I play with her fiery red hair.

* * *

 _I wonder, since when did she become a rose to me that_ _other women became mere weeds,_

 _Since when did I become so fixated on her enough to lose my temper when she kisses onstage._

 _I feel warmth inside when she comes near and my blood runs ice cold when she goes afar._

 _Since when did I become a coward, to not whisk her away when she is getting married to the man she loves._

 _I stand in the shadow clenching my fist with which I handed her over._

* * *

"I shouldn't have done this," Pain clouds her voice, " not to Cecil, it has not been even a week since his death, I am.. was his wi-"

"Shhh .. Don't think about that, stay here."

Whether I am reassuring her or myself, I don't know.

* * *

 _I lost my head when she married._

 _I lost my emotion when she got pregnant._

 _Yet why did I feel so broken when she miscarried her baby._

 _That tear strained face still haunts me..._

 _Anger, anxiety , loneliness, warmth she made me experience all these emotions I have never encountered in the past._

 _All these turmoil, is this what the humans call..._

 _Ahh... it is..._

* * *

"Its almost time." She looks at me with those pain stricken eyes.

I had forgotten.

I press my forehead against her and we take a deep breath, I open my eyes perhaps red in color.

"Sebastian," She calls.

How that single word from those tantalizing lips makes me feel.. warm ... inside.

"Though you might hate me for tonight."

I open my mouth to vehemently protest.

"Please, just let me speak." Her voice breaks down, crackling.

In the moonlit night I listen.

"Just so you know that," She presses her eyes and sighs, "no, just begin the process."

I start by absorbing her essence, she slowly starts to fade away.

She closes her eyes, "I had never loved Cecil," then flutters open her eyelids and looks at me with those emeralds I have come to adore, smiling at me like I am her world. "because there is only one person whom I have ever loved and will continue," She holds my face for the last time, her voice becomes mere whispers of longing, "to love till eternity." My breath hitches as she looks at me with determination and .. love.

My eyes widens, it can't be.

She smiles one last time before her arms drop down lifelessly, her eyes closing forever. Only a white glow brightens the room , her soul untainted...

I devour it.

The soft breeze brings petals of red roses inside the room.

"So did I..."

* * *

"Morning news! Morning news!" The boy selling newspapers shouts, "Actress Scarlett found dead."

I walk away from that place.

 _Sebastian~_

 ** _Sebastian!_**

 _Sebastian.._

 _Her voice still resounds..._

 _There is only one person whom I have ever loved..._

I pause,

It is all right. I cover my eyes. After all,

 _It was a contract._

A tear escapes freely and falls.

* * *

"Hey Chris!" Another street urchin calls to the newspaper lad.

"Oh ! Laude, 'ere was t'is beautiful man who looked 'eally sad."

"Come on, we have to go."

They run.

The wind blows and one of the newspaper falls down to the dreary land of London with Scarlett's image in front page. A carriage arrives from other direction and tramples over it pushing it to the gutter.

* * *

So there you have it. Do review if you liked it.


End file.
